Is He Worth It?
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: AU rating for safety After a school dance and an incident with Kikyo Kagome is convinced to gain the affection of her crush she'll have to change her whole self. But one question remains. As she's about to change everything she is she asks is he worth it


KYM- Well enjoy my school ficcy. WARNING: People may act a little bit out of character. Oh well. Time to disclaim Leiko! Leiko- Make me. KYM- Okay fine! Screw you too! Luna! Luna- Forget about it. KYM- -.- Ceilena? Ceilena- No. KYM- Salise? Salise- Like no way silly. KYM- Okay forget you all! I own Mai and Aiko and that's it. Of course they aren't in this chapter. Heh heh. So don't sue me unless you desire my soul... in which case wait until I decide to sell it.  
The bell echoed through the school. As the class emptied Sango met up with Kagome. Both held bright blue papers announcing upcoming school events.  
"So what do you think of this Halloween dance thing", Sango asked scanning the information.  
"I think it's totally hot. We should go", Kagome replied twitching in anticipation.  
"It's a masked thing", Sango sighed. "We have to wear those dorky things."  
"Yeah well everyone who goes will. I'm in", Kagome said walking briskly to her locker.  
"Yeah suck me in why don't you", Sango said to herself sighing and opening her locker.  
After school Sango and Kagome did what any good girl would do after school. They'd called their mothers, decided to put off their homework, and dashed to the mall. Soon they had bought some fries and were stalking off towards a clothing store sporting a sale on Halloween costumes. After dumping the fries they all but ran in dashing into a huge aisle.  
"Look at all these! It's huge", Kagome squealed.  
Sango grabbed an all black witch costume. "Check this out!" She held it up.  
Kagome on the other hand went for a white and silver flirty angel costume. "Look at this one! Let's try them on!"  
"Yeah!" They rushed into two of the changing rooms. After a few minutes both emerged.  
Sango's costume was all black. In the middle started a long black and dark metallic green netted veal flowed down to the feet... which were covered. She had her hair spread underneath a large black hat. And finally her eyes and nose were covered by a black mask with gold trim.  
Kagome costume wasn't tight but was clingy. It was all white. The sleeves were long and rather than opaque material were light white veil. The wings were petite and white with little bits of silver scattered through. Then there was the halo, a hair band hidden by her raven hair that rose above into the shiny tinsel like halo piece. The bottom of the outfit spilled onto the floor. Her eyes and nose were masked by a white mask with silver sparkles.  
"Well I might have to hem it up a bit", she commented raising the dress. –GASP- "Sango! You look positively... spooky! And you don't look like you!"  
"You either. But I like them." With that they changed back.  
Heading to the counter Kagome stopped them short. "Accessories?"  
In a quick dash they reentered a new aisle. Sango grabbed some dark scary lip stick and eyeliner and a pair of black stilettos. And some self apply fake black nails. Kagome snatched up some sparkles and silvery glittery things including a pair of clear pumps with silver sparkles scattered through.  
"1,000 Yen", the clerk said flatly. After paying for the costumes the two made a dash to get back their homes, which were side by side. They grabbed dinner at Kagome's and did their homework at Sango's.  
The next day...  
Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm before class nearly knocking books everywhere. "What's so important Sango?"  
"From what my inside sources have told me (A.K.A. A certain lecherous monk who had to know how many people in their grade were going to the dance.) that everyone in our grade is going!"  
Kagome's eyes lit up instantly. She tried to act cool. "So even those sort of non social kids like Seshomaru and Rin and InuYasha are going?"  
"Yeah. Kikyo is going too."  
Kagome cringed. Kikyo was the one girl who would surely scope out InuYasha even with his face mask on. No way would she have a chance of grabbing the dance with him before everyone took their masks off.  
"Don't get too down." Sango gave her friend a sympathetic glance. The dance is tonight you know."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah... apparently Ms. Kaede read the date wrong when she handed them out yesterday."  
The rest of the day went by smoothly save the fact that Kagome was distracted by a way to steal that last dance with InuYasha. If he takes of his mask and finds it's me in his arms dancing and not precious Kikyo maybe it'll spark something. It's worth a shot right? RIGHT?!  
7:00 PM The Dance...  
Kagome and Sango were the last two to change. Sango was long ready by the time Kagome finished adjusting her hair around her mask and halo. "Slow poke", Sango teased as Kagome finally nodded her head in acceptance of her appearance.  
Sango entered the auditorium followed closely at the heels by Kagome.  
  
"I don't see white hair anywhere", Kagome whispered.  
Sango shrugged. A guy in a pimp costume sauntered towards them obviously eyeing Sango.  
"You know that's him don't you", Kagome asked skeptically.  
"Yeah."  
"So you aren't gonna dance with him right? You're gonna keep helping me look for 'him' right? Sango? Come on Sango! Don't make me go outside alone! There's not even a moon out. Sango!"  
She was zoned out as the pimp (::cough cough:: Miroku ::cough cough::) came over and took her onto the dance floor.  
Meanwhile a guy with black hair dressed in clothes from what looked like they would've been from 500 years ago stood on the other side of the room looking for someone.  
Kikyo is all her black haired beauty sauntered around with her little posse becoming highly ticked. Her costume was a skin tight red devil costume with tiny horns. "Damn him where is he?"  
A voice, the voice of the very old librarian, came on a speaker. "Everyone please find a dance partner for the final dance before we take off our masks!" There was a group groan as guys scattered to find girls and vise versa.  
A short kid dressed as an accountant stepped up to Kikyo. In a formal but nasal like voice he asked," You wanna dance?"  
"No", she replied coldly sitting on a chair. How dare he have the nerve to stand me up. Hmph.  
Sango and the mystery man (::rolls eyes::) were still dancing. Meanwhile I guy dressed as well no one was quite sure stepped up to Kagome.  
  
She whirled around feeling a presence. I've never seen him before. He doesn't seem all that bad looking either. "Are you looking for someone", she asked. He shook his head. "Need a dance partner?" He nodded slowly looking down on her.  
Soon they were hand in hand dancing slowly to the music. Lights over head dimmed in and out and soon the music began to fade.  
"Time to show yourselves. Take off your masks", the librarian announced brightening the lights slightly.  
InuYasha and Kagome lifted their masks simultaneously and looked at each other.  
Kami! I AM dancing with him! But what did he do to his hair? And where are his weird ears? And what's up with his eyes?  
"Higurashi", he said a little startled.  
"InuYasha", Kagome responded blushing slightly.  
Kikyo heard the name of her boyfriend called and looked towards the voice. She found someone that looked a lot like InuYasha dancing with who appeared to be Kagome Higurashi. Squinting she realized it was Higurashi and she was dancing with her guy.  
Soon the dance ended. Sango left early to go home and bandage her hand. Slapping can hurt both people. Kagome sauntered out of the school so full of pure bliss that she though she might float up among the stars. And that was before she ran into Kikyo and her posse.  
"So you think you can dance with my boyfriend Higurashi", she hissed. "Yeah", her posse chimed in.  
Kagome swallowed hard as a slight breeze blew through knocking her halo off her head.  
Meanwhile a certain black haired guy sat on top of the school spying er um watching what was happening.  
"You're dead now Higurashi", yelled fairly loudly hurling a punch only to hit a hard fist attached to a voice bellowing," Leave her alone." KYM- Haha. Can you guess who the hand belongs to? Hahaha. Review if you want more (even though well I don't think it is that good of a story). I shall post no more until I get at least five reviews. That way I'll know there are people out there reading this. Kawaii Youkai Miko 


End file.
